


Of Love and Destiny

by MamiSalami20



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, The Aristocats (1970), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiSalami20/pseuds/MamiSalami20
Summary: A weird crossover venting fic I did years ago.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Hino Rei, Aino Minako/Kunzite, Hino Rei/Jadeite





	Of Love and Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This was a venting fic I did years ago reading on it now and I cringe and am warmed by it so I guess is an odd feeling but here it is!
> 
> Disclaimer: none of these Charachters are my own. They belong to their perspective owners. I make no money or profit with this or any of my stories.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love

Rei Hino is Looking Up At the Night Sky as she begins to sing...

I've waited all of my life  
For the day when love appears  
Like a fairy tale in days gone by  
She will rescue me from my fears.

And now I feel her standing close to me  
And how can I tell her what she means to me  
My heart stands still—has she come?

Oh starry night  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
Tell me, is she my own true love?

Every night I think of you  
Here in my lonely room  
Waiting for my princess to come  
Wondering if she'll be here soon

And I sit patiently,waiting for a sign  
And I hope that her heart longs for mine  
She calls my name, is she the one?

Oh starry night  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
Tell me, is she my own true love?

Oh starry night  
Is she the one that I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
How will I know  
Will her love show?  
Is she my own true love?

Right after Minako Aino started singing towards the night sky from her own balcony up in her pethouse.

Deep in my soul  
Love so strong  
It takes control  
Now we both know  
The secrets bared  
The feelings show  
Driven far apart  
I'll make a wish  
On a shooting star

Chorus:  
{There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love}  
Even though you're gone  
Love will still live on  
The feeling is so strong  
My only love

{There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love}

You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the start  
My only love  
{There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love}

My only love....

In that very moment she looked up and there was Pegasus only instead of Chibi-Usa being the one riding him on his wings it was Rei, No Sailor Mars... as the Chibi usa/Pegasus theme song You'll Be In My Heart Plays in the background

Since I first met you, you've been in my heart,  
I feel you near me when I close my eyes...  
Just like a sweet dream, your love is with me,  
I know that you were in my heart all along...  
Now in the night I know I'm not alone,  
Your love is with me... my dear friend...  
And so I hold you, close to my heart,  
And hope this feeling will never end...

Pegasus slowly ascends to the balcony floor, Sailor Mars slowly gets off Him and walks toward Minako, who by now has Transformed into Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars walks towards Sailor Venus when she finally stops right in front of her,

I know that love is in my heart...  
And though I know that we will never be apart...  
I feel your love is always with me... wherever I go...  
Yes, you will always be right here in my heart...

“My dearest Goddess of Love and Beauty, My Sunshine, are you ready to go with me on our next adventure in life?” Sailor Mars says trying really hard not to burst into tears, sowalloing all the tears ready to spill.

Sailor Venus looks at her lovingly, as she puts her gloved hand on her face, and runs her hand over her Black Silk Hair, “I've waited all of my life for this, do you honestly think I'd say anything but Yes?* she chuckles* of course I'll go with you...

Sailor Mars kisses her lips softly with every ounce of passion and devotion she has had for her through out her entire life on Earth. Sailor Venus moans softly into the kiss melting in, holding on to her. She looks into Rei's dark purple eyes her own baby blue eyes shining with stars inside, “I'm ready” Sailor Mars smiles warmly and takes her by the hand helps her up on Pegasus, she climbs herself on him, she tells Mina to hold on tight , that she would hold her close as Pegasus leaves the balcony flying, out of the Earth's atmosphere and into a light tunnel so bright it's almost blinding , and there at the end of it is stands the Moon Kingdom as it once was...

I know that love is in my heart...  
“Wow Rei it's, is it?”  
“Yes... we're finally home”  
And though I know that we will never be apart...  
I feel your love is always with me... wherever I go...  
Yes, you will always be right here in my heart...

Mina and Rei finally get off Pegasus and He flies off to the night sky, Rei takes Mina's hand and the doors the the Moon Castle opens there everyone is waiting for them. Queen Serenity was with her three male cubs Simba, Kovu and Kopa whom she lost but now is once again reunited with, Molly is with her two loves Nephrite and Sailor Jupiter, Luna and Artemis where with Diana in human form looking at everyone , Princess Serina and Prince Darien where in a corner kissing like if their very life depended on it, Rei just shook her head and rolled her eyes at them. Rafiki was laughing with Timon and Pumba while Greatmother Willow laughed along with them. Pongo and Perdita where laughing with all of their 101 puppies, Begira , Baloo and Sheirkan where talking like old friends along with Zazu. Haruka and Michiru where not to far way talking with Amy and Greg, Black Lady was in a corner with Nala and Kiara as Helios held on to her and kissed her down her neck. Cinderella's Fairy Godmother was looking at Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion lovingly and smiling and went up to Queen Serenity and hugged her tightly.

Mina looked at everyone in the room she could see everyone else she had ever met was here, then Kunsite came walking towards her with three kittens fallowing behind him, it was Marie, Toulouse and Berlioz, Mina's eyes brimmed with tears as she hugged her past love , tightly and got on the floor to hold in her arms her kittens, her children once on earth. Rei smiled and let them be, she felt Jedite's arms around her as he kissed her cheek and looked on at them, Tawnypelt not far behind him and she quickly got in Rei's arms climbing on her shoulder then Jedite's then back again on Rei's. Rei sighed but soon felt those eyes on her, looking at her intently, she opened her right eye to look at the red eyes looking right at her, Rei chuckled and said” And here I thought I was your Stalker, what is it you want Pluto” Rei said looking at her evenly.  
Sailor Pluto gripped her staff, tightly her eyes narrowing on her, “Let's talk, isn't that why you brought me here?”

“True it is, we might as well... I mean I've only waited my whole life for this, and since this is the Afterlife I might as well...” Rei kissed Jedite and gave Tawnypelt to him and both her and Sailor Pluto walked outside to the garden, as they walked out Rei looked behind and saw that Mina and Kunsite where also outside , Minako against the pillar of the castle and Kunsite kissing her passionately with all the love and devotion he has had for her always. She smiled to herself and when, Rei and Sailor Pluto got to the Rock in which they Sailor Pluto stood on, Rei felt something go down her spine, she sat down her legs dangling and the wind blowing her hair, softly, they both could see the whole Moon Kingdom and all other Kingdoms Before them, after all they wouldn't be standing on Pride Rock and not be able to see everything.

“So Rei what is it you desperately wanted to talk with me about?”

Rei kept quiet for what seemed eternity but was only about 30 seconds. “Why couldn't you have been honest with me from the start? I mean you told me once that as a friend you would also be honest with me even if it hurt, but truth was you where using the word honesty as an excuse to spew whatever it was you felt like saying, masking it as truth when in fact it never was. Setsuna my problem with you never was that you abruptly decided you couldn't deal with me anymore, after I had gotten sick, is that you knew from the beginning how I felt about you, that I trusted you, I wanted and saw you as not only my friend but MY Best Friend that I had always wanted, and at the time I thought it was you. I admit I did and said some terrible thing to you even as much as “Stalking” you online even though I honestly didn't mean to and because you where not honest with me from the start I couldn't see that I was indeed a Stalker to YOU because YOU never even saw me as a friend in the first place but just as someone you knew online that so happened to have some common interest. Yes you might have said all this after the fact, but it was already too late. By that time it couldn't register in my mind for it was so far gone I didn't even know what was reality and what wasn't. It was not until I literally hit rock bottom, as in the very pit of Hell when the only way I thought I would get any satisfaction of getting some sort of revenge or in a case make you feel the pain you've put me through was if I had taken your very soul to hell itself and torture it for all eternity, if it wasn't because I got to that point I probably wouldn't have talked to a friend that made me realize the truth you never cared about me, you never saw me as anything but someone on the other side of the screen and that hurt.” Rei said all this as a tears rand down her face.

Setsuna took in a deep breath and tried to compose herself, before she spoke. “Rei, no Sailor Mars, yes I didn't see you as a Best Friend and yes I know I made a HUGE mistake for not telling you how I saw things and felt about you from the very beginning however it didn't mean I never cared about you at one point I thought we could have been somewhat close friends, but honestly Rei don't you think torturing my soul for all eternity is a little too much? Which is why we all kept saying let it go and move on? I'm sorry I hurt you, maybe if I had said that I was sorry and that I indeed, been honest with you from the start, if I had forgave you truly and fully while we where alive maybe you and I would not be in this afterlife but I suppose there's just some things that cannot be undone even when we wish we could have had things turn out differently for whatever reasons. But still there's really no need to drag this on for all of eternity, and you know this to be true. By the way since when where you Sailor Mars, as far as I knew you where always Sailor Venus or Small Lady.”

Sailor Mars smiled. “I was Small Lady as a child, Sailor Venus was my teenage self, Sailor Neptune is whom I admired and would have loved to grow up to be but in the depth of my heart I'm two people and two people only Rei Hino/Sailor Mars and Homura Akemi”

Sailor Pluto looked at her with question in her eyes. Just then they heard an evil laugh behind them “Aaaahh look at you two to think, I almost had your very souls for all of eternity.” Both Pluto and Mars looked at the face of Scar looking right at them with that smirk and glint in his eyes. “What do you want Scar? Haven't you done enough and while you may be free to switch through worlds you know damn well you can't rule this one.” Mars said getting up looking right at him. Her hands clenching and un-clenching. “Ah yes you, if only your heart had had not that ever lasting light inside you I would have won, but I was right all those years ago you would never be queen.” Scar said taunting at her. Sailor Mars lost it and just like that she transformed to Demon Homura Akemi, and grabbed Scar by the throat.  
“Listen here you fucking ass hole of a serpent, you may have wanted us to be mortal enemies for all of eternity, Homura kept squeezing Scars throat harder, and Sailor Pluto used her staff and helped her pin him further against the rock wall, but I assure you we will NEVER FALL to the likes of you!, Right Puu?”  
“Right.” Sailor Pluto smiled kindly at Homura the demon.  
“HOMURA!!!!” Homura cringed but answered anyway, “Yes Mufasa?” “Let him go he's not yours to take care of” Mufasa said as his glowing self appeared before them. “Mufasa” Scar said. “Scar” Mufasa said to Scar.  
“Homura” Sailor Venus said as she came running towards her and put her hand on one of her wings and her left shoulder.  
“You're lucky they showed up.” Homura said and threw Scar to the side. She turned and hugged Sailor Venus. “Hey I thought you where with Kunsite and the kids?''

“Well yeah but if I remember correctly I believe I promised you the afterlife, didn't I?” She said as she turned into Godess Madoka. Sailor Pluto just kept staring in complete bewilderment.”Homura smiled and kissed Madoka with everything she had, she warped her Black Wings around her and Madoka did the same in return with her own white wings.

Mufasa showed Scar his trail to go to, the Elephant Grave Yard. 

Madoka smiled at Homura. “Ready to go back and to live happily ever after for the rest of eternity?”

“Absolutely” Homura said her eyes brimming with tears. Madoka wiped those tears away and kissed her lovingly, Sailor Pluto looked away her own cheeks getting slightly rosy. “Come on lets go , all of us.” Madoka said to Sailor Pluto. Sailor Pluto looked at them both. “You sure.”

“Of course Puu just because you may never had forgiven me doesn't mean I never forgave you, you wouldn't be here other wise.” Homura smiled softly at her. Sailor Pluto smiled at her and nodded, they all flew back to their Moon Kingdom and entered it walking hand in hand, even more people where there from Discord, to Chip and Dale, all the Disney Princesses and their Prince, Anna came running towards Homura and hugged her extremely excited,”Hi Anna”

“Hey sis I am so glad you're here and look I've got my Kristof and my Elsa with me!” “Of course you do silly” Homura said smiling at her.

Luna the alicorn princesses shook her head, Small Lady came running towards Homura and Madoka with the three kittens fallowing tow, Homura smiled and picked all four of them up in her arms and kissed each other lovingly. Madoka looked on with love in her eyes, everyone gathered around them and laughed and cheered. Sailor Saturn said hello to Sailor Pluto, Sailor Pluto quickly smiled and said “Hi Hotaru.” Hotaru smiled and said hey “Setsuna” and they walked to the other side just to catch up as good old friends.

Homura went to Queen Serenity and hugged her, and she also felt Princesses Serenity hugged her back tightly. “Homura sighed a tad a annoyed but held them both tightly happy to be reunited with both of them once more. “You two will always be my mother's.”

“Of course we will.” Both Queen Serenity and Princess Serena said to her and they kissed her cheeks. Homura basked in their warmth and then let them go, she went back to Madoka but not before going to Jedite and kissing him with all she had, got and ever will have. “I love you Jed and you made my Life so unbelievably special, I know I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to be by my side but you, you really are and always will have half of my full heart.” As she said this the part of her that was Rei/Sailor Mars split from her and went to Jedite and stayed with him.” You'll always have that part of me the one you bared, the ups the downs the good the bad everything.” Rei smiled at her other self and held on to Jedite. Madoka was having much the same conversation with Kunsite but unlike Homura it was the part of her that was Madoka that stayed with Kunsite and Minako/Sailor Venus was the part that went to Homura.

Homura turned around and saw her Goddess of Love and Beauty before her and her eyes held un shed tears, her heart sped up and she threw her arms around her. “I loved you for so long, even before I knew who you really where, or would be to me in real life. I know the whole paring thing on here is completely off but I don't care because like Homura did for Madoka I would do for you Minako, you're My Love, My Angel, My Heart, My Soul, My Very Reason to have existed My Goddess.”

“I know, and you're my Homura I always knew there was so much more to you than met the eye but I also knew that you would take all the darkness of this world and take it as your own so others light would shine brightly, that's why I fell for you, I saw the bright light inside you and wanted you to have My love to guide you. I will forever love everything you ever did not only for me, but also my kids and the man I loved so of course you will now have me for all eternity, and I wouldn't want it any other way.”

Homura smiled and Minako did too, touching her cheek lightly, lovingly and giving her the first of many kisses they would share for all eternity.

The End~Fin~


End file.
